Wireless communication systems may use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems may operate according to a set of standards defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication.
During the transfer of data between the transmitter and receivers, multipath problems and other conditions such as presence of harmonic spurs may affect transmission and reception of data packets. The harmonic spurs or other interference may be generated by co-running modems within the same portable device. The presence of the harmonic spurs or the interference that may mix with the receiving of the data packets, for example, may cause problems with signal detecting, amplifier gain adjustment, and signal decoding among others.
As such, there is a need to mitigate presence of interference between co-running modems especially for a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) modem which is usually treated as an aggressor component with respect to collocated and co-running downlink cellular receiver such as long term evolution (LTE) modem.